¿sientes lo mismo que yo?
by sakura33m
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro, pero, como siempre me topaba con el mal humor de raven, no se por que siempre, enserio SIEMPRE terminamos peleando, cuando en realidad mi corazón no odiaba o le desagradaba para nada la chica gótica… /soy malicima escribiendo resumenes, pero bueno espero a alguien le guste mi pobre intento de fanfic :)


¿sientes lo mismo que yo?

Era un día muy tranquilo en la torre T (como siempre) cuando un chico de piel verdosa se acerco peligrosamente a una chica de piel pálida y rostro sin expresión legible.

-ola, Raven, ¿que lees? - dijo mirando el libro sin titulo en la portada

-un libro, ¿Qué acaso ya la estupidez te adsorbió el cerebro? -dijo ella, enmarcando una ceja y con sarcasmo muy aparente en la voz

-ja,ja, ¿desde cuando te haces la chistosa? -el chico mitad bestia dijo eso haciendo un puchero muy chistoso como de niño pequeño sin paleta

-desde la primera vez que usaste tu cabeza, asease nunca -sin inmutarse a dirigirle la mirada a su amigo, el cual ya estaba rojo del coraje

-bestita, ¿que te parece si vamos a los videojuegos que acaban de inaugurar? –dijo un joven mitad robot, un "poco" nervioso

POV. Chico bestia

Era un día como cualquier otro, pero, como siempre me topaba con el mal humor de raven, no se por que siempre, enserio SIEMPRE terminamos peleando, cuando en realidad mi corazón no odiaba o le desagradaba para nada la chica gótica… jajaja creo que el amor es algo muy traicionero, ya que te hace enamorarte de la persona contraria a ti… y para colmo de males no te deja saber si esa persona siente lo mismo que tu… ese es mi caso…maldita y hermosa raven que con su magia hechizo mi corazón…

-ola, Raven, ¿que lees? – le pregunte para entablar un conversación con ella

-un libro, ¿Qué acaso ya la estupidez te adsorbió el cerebro? -dijo ella, como siempre, sacando a relucir su sarcasmo de mal gusto

-ja,ja, ¿desde cuando te haces la chistosa? –sarcasmo vs sarcasmo, mientras hacia berrinche, cruzado de brazos

-desde la primera vez que usaste tu cabeza, asease nunca –la maldita hechicera de la oscuridad ni siquiera se inmuto a dirigirme la mirada, obviamente me empezó a dar coraje su actitud

-bestita, ¿que te parece si vamos a los videojuegos que acaban de inaugurar? –dijo mi mejor amigo mitad maquina

-no, déjalo así, después me vengare- susurre las ultimas tres palabras para que nadie las escuchara, solo ella, y creo que funciono por que despego la vista de su libro para mirarme con incredulidad, tal vez pensando que no seria capas de vengarme de ella, jeje que inocente serias si creyeras eso pequeña raven, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa aparece en mi rostro dirigida hacia ti.

-chicos, ya regresamos, ¿nada interesante?-dijo robín mientras entraba a la sala seguido de starfire

-no, ¿Cómo les fue en el patrullaje de medio día?-les pregunte como siempre de curioso

-¿a que patrullaje te refieres amigo chico bestia? –dijo como de costumbre en tono inocente starfire

-¿Qué no habían ido a patrullar la ciudad?- pregunto ahora raven un poco extrañada por la pregunta de starfire

-¿enserio? ¿A que hora? –starfire con inocencia modo on

-¡CUANDO SALIERON DE LA TORRE! –gritamos los tres al unisón por que al parecer starfire no recordaba donde estuvo las ultimas 6 horas

-pero robín y yo no fuimos a patrullar, fuimos al cine, la playa, a comer y a pasear en el parque un rato, ¿Quién les dijo que íbamos a patrullar amigos? –todos a e sección de star, volteamos a ver a robín, que estaba a punto de escapar por la puerta hacia su libertad

-con que ¿a patrullar, he?- dijo cyborg con su mirada picara en acción

-este… pues… yo solo… soy su líder y… perdón-dijo con un especie de aula depresiva a su alrededor

-así que dejando de lado los deberes, para ir a un cita con la taramaniana, ¿he? –dijo ahora raven un poco ¿divertida? Si se estaba divirtiendo con la idea de una cita, eso… me da una ¡idea!

-entonces ya que tu y star salieron a divertirse, ¿podemos tomarnos el día libre los de mas? –le dije a robín poniendo mi mejor carita tierna de cachorrito (sin la necesidad de transformarme en uno, claro esta)

-pues, verán, chicos no es permitid... –robín no pudo terminar de hablar por que raven, cyborg y yo le enviamos una mirada asesina si decía que no podíamos salir a divertirnos

-(suspiro) ya que, pero solo si van en parejas para no meterse en problemas, ¿entendido? –padre modo on

-siii –dijimos y salimos corriendo antes de que dijera algo mas para impedir que saliéramos a divertirnos

-¿y a quien van a invitar a salir? –pregunto cyborg sacando su teléfono y marcando un numero en el mismo aparato

-no se – dijo raven con poco interés

-mmm yo tampoco ¿y tu a quien invitaras robotcito? –le pregunte por que se veía que ya tenia con quien irse a divertir

-con una linda chica que conocí el otro día –dijo poniendo corazones por ojos- bueno chicos ya me voy, cuídense niños y no tomen demasiado por que después el que los tendrá que soportar de mal genio seré yo, hablo enserio –nos mando una mirada amenazadora a raven y a mi (como siempre sobre protector) –adiosito

-oye raven… m-me preguntaba si t-tu ¿quieres ir a ver una película conmigo?

después de decir eso sentí que mi cara ardía de la pena que sentía, ella no respondía, eso no ayudaba para nada a mis nervios, sentía que mi corazón iba a explotar por no tener una respuesta de su parte, sincera mente si me rechazaba … no lo podría resistir … si me decía que no le intereso, yo …

-m-me encantaría, c-chico bestia – me dijo con un leve sonrojo, volteando la cara hacia otro lado y jugando con sus manos un tanto nerviosas

Mi sonrisa no se hizo esperar, en ese momento era el chico mas feliz del mundo, la chica o´ mas bien la mitad demonio, que hechizo mi corazón aceptaba salir conmigo

-aunque… supe que hay una feria en la ciudad y… pues ¿te gustaría ir después de la película? –me pregunto raven que seguía jugando con sus dedos, si me lo preguntas eso la hacia ver mas adorable y linda de lo que ya es.

-claro, ¿nos vamos? –pregunte extendiendo mi brazo para que comenzáramos a caminar juntos al cine

-ok –tomo mi brazo y nos dirigimos directo al cine

Esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida, después de ver una película de comedia fuimos a la feria, gane un peluche de conejo muy adorable en un juego de atínale al blanco el cual le di a raven, ella no le gusta lo tierno pero acepto con una sonrisa el obsequio, subimos a todos los juegos aunque casi vomite en los carritos chocones, después de eso regresamos a la torre, pero como dije en la mañana me tenia que vengar de la mitad demonio

-¿te divertiste? –le pregunte a raven que tenia la mirada un poco perdida

-si –me dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta

-espera, te dije que me vengaría ¿no? –ella volteo hacia mi con duda en sus ojos oscuros como la misma noche

La mano que ella tenía sobre la perilla sin girar, la tome jalándola hacia mí, con la mano libre abrase su cintura y pose mis labios sobre los de ella, dándole un suave pero algo torpe beso, sinceramente no se que paso por mi cabeza primero la quería asustar fingiendo que la besaría pero… creo que mi corazón me traiciono y se dejo llevar, me separe lente de ella, estoy casi seguro que al abrir los ojos estaré muerto…

… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no he muerto? Cuando abrí los ojos encontré el rostro de raven con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas rojos, la mano que ella tenía libre se recargaba en mi pecho para no caerse ya que se había parado en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar mi rostro por que soy mas alto que ella (presumido, solo le ganas por pocos centímetros xD)

-¿he?... –ella abrió los ojos y me miro con ojos que decían: ¿Por qué te detuviste? –yo… emm… -raven no sabia que decir por que había empezado a balbucear

-raven yo te qui… no… ¡raven yo te amo¡ -le termite gritando a la hechicera lo que sentía

-chico bestia yo no te quiero… -esas palabras causaron que mi corazón se detuviera, la persona que más amo no siente nada por mí, eso mata a cualquiera -… chico bestia yo también te amo

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba, mi corazón detenido volvió a latir al escuchar esas palabra de la boca de raven, sin pensarlo dos veces volví a besar los labios de raven, esta vez fue un beso mas pasional que el anterior, seguía sosteniendo su mano así que entrelace mis dedos con de ella y acerque mas su cuerpo al mío, con la intención de no separarme de ella

POV de la autora

Los tres titanes restantes se encontraban dentro de la torre apunto de salir por la puerta principal…

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?- pregunto robín a el chico mitad maquina

-bien, ¿no creen que los chicos ya tardaron mucho tiempo en regresar de su cita?

-tal vez, ¿vamos a buscar a nuestros amigos? –pregunto la taramaniana un tanto preocupada

-vamos –dijeron al unisón los dos chicos

-ok, por donde comens… -star no pudo terminar de hablar por semejante escena que estaba viendo ¿Qué miraron los tres jóvenes titanes? Muy fácil esto vieron:

Chico bestia y raven estaban besándose apasionadamente y torpemente ignorando todo a su alrededor, chico bestia acariciando la espalda y cintura de raven, mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y su nuca, mientras se tomaban de la mano tiernamente, pero de de repente dejaron de besarse y voltearon a ver a sus amigos que estaban pasmados y sorprendidos en la puerta casi al borde del colapso

-ho-hola chicos… -dijeron al unisón la pareja que al ver a sus compañero se separo de inmediato con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara

-… -sus amigos no dijeron nada, al siguiente segundo cayeron al piso inconscientes

-¡CHICOS! –grito la pareja al ver a sus amigos diplomarse en el piso

Unas horas después…

-(suspiro) vaya ¿crees que los chicos despierten pronto? –pregunto chica bestia sentándose en le sofá del living

-tal vez –la chica gótica se sentó al rato del chico verde

-¿te podría preguntar algo?

-ya preguntaste algo- ella se rio de su compañero al ver el puchero tan gracioso que hacia

-es enserio

-ok, ¿que paso?

-pues... tu y yo… ya sabes… somos… ¿novios?- pregunto mas que nervioso el chico verde

-a… creo… q-que… si…- su voz sonaba bastante nerviosa

-genial –dijo chico bestia levantándose del sofá y atacando a raven con un abraso, para después darle un tierno beso.

FIN.


End file.
